batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight of Gotham (season 7)
The seventh season of the American television series The Knight of Gotham which is based on the DC Comics character Bruce Wayne/Batman, premiered on CBS. The season focuses on the Bat Family and G.C.P.D.'s investigations into a string of bizarre ritualistic killings featuring overtly religious apocalyptic symbolism. This season takes inspirations from Batman: Gothic ''and ''Batman: Heart of Hush. Cast Main and Recurring * Sean Farris as Bruce Wayne / Batman/Superman ''' * Ben Mckenzie as '''Mayor James Gordon * Erik King as Agent John Watson/Orpheus * Victoria Justice as Alicia Kane/Red Robin * Blake Lively as Rachel Dawes/Batwoman ''' * Sean Pertwee as as '''Alfred Pennyworth/Outsider * Brenton Twaites as R'ichard "Dick" Grayson/Night Wing ' * Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase/Vigilante * Jamie Fox as Lucius Fox Jr./Mr. Terrific * Cobie Smulders as Director Iman Avesta ''' * Josh Segarra as '''Adrian Chase/ Vigilante * Camrus Johnson as Lucas 'Luke' Fox Villains * Tom Pelphrey, Sean Farris, and as Thomas Elliot/Hush * Rachel Skarsten as Alice * Jeremy Davies and Tyler Hoelchin as John Deegan/Doctor Destiny * Tony Sirico as Moxie Mannheim/The Doomsday Killer * Jason Segal as Governor Brian Loeb/Death Dealer (Earth-89) * Madonna as Lieutenant Harleen Napier/Harley Quinn (Earth-89) * Billy Dee Williams as Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Earth-89) * Patrick Stewart as Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * Robert De Niro as Sal Maroni (Earth-89) * Wesley Snipes as Captain Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot (Earth-89) ''' Guest Stars * Brandon Routh as '''Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom * Caity Lotz as Captain Sara Lance/White Canary * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent/Superman/Batman * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * Nick Zano as Dr./Agent Nate Heywood/Steel * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Super-Girl * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter * Dougray Scott as Colonel Jacob Kane * Mehcad Brooks as James 'Jimmy' Olsen/Guardian * Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman (Earth-89) * Eddie Murphy as Sergeant Dick Grayson/Night Wing (Earth-89) * Jennifer Jason Leigh as District Attorney Helena Bullock/Bat-Girl (Earth-89) * John Schuck as General Jacob Kane (Earth-89) * Danny Johnson as Lucius Fox/Batwing (Earth-89) * Ernie Hudson as General Roy Stewart Confirmed Plot Lines * Moxie Mannheim, Wrath, Scorn, and the Religion of Crime are the main antagonists of this season * Adrian Chase will return * Rachel will get a new love interest * We will get to see more of Watson's family this year * This season is set 2-3 years after the events of the sixth season * Hush's identity will be revealed and it will be a familiar face * In flashbacks, Bruce will infiltrate a military network while working undercover for Colonel Kane. Episodes 1."Those Kind of Things"-'''Two to three years after defeating Lydia Cassamento, the Bat Family continue to protect Gotham. Rachel Dawes, the current Bat-Woman, retires from the field due to being appointed to be the new police lieutenant. Watson continues to work at S.P.Y.R.A.L. as a high ranking special agent. Lucius Fox Jr. continues to assist Alicia Kane with running Wayne Enterprises while coping with the death of his father Lucius Fox and taking care of his teenage brother Luke Fox, who is angry at their father's death. Because of Carl Smith, the FBI investigation, and Lydia Cassamento's attacks on the Wayne Administration, the City Council were saddened to want Bruce to go because they feel he is unstable to run the city. However, they do allow Bruce to appoint Gordon to be his successor. Bruce now spends more time being Batman and volunteering at several charity events. Clue Master and his men break into Wayne Enterprises to steal a high tech weapon. Batman, Outsider, Red Robin, Night Wing, and Mr. Terrific intervene. Another vigilante known as Spoiler arrives to try to "spoil" Clue Master's plans. Stephanie Brown visits Alicia hoping she can use her connections to Gordon to stop the investigation. Alicia questions her and she reveals that Clue Master is her father and that she is Spoiler. Alicia decides to not tell Ariana about it to avoid her feeling guilty. As mentioned by her, Ariana and Hank are now attending a university in Bludhaven. Clue Master kidnaps Mayor Gordon and his alderman, and reveals that if Ariana does not kill herself, he will kill everyone. The team engages Clue Master's gang as Batman, Red Robin, Outsider, Night Wing, and Mr. Terrific defeat members of the gang and save the aldermen. Stephanie corners Clue Master.Stephanie is then held hostage by Cluemaster atop the canister, holding a vial of acid to her face as Batman tries to stop him. Batman tells Cluemaster to stop and Cluemaster, thinking Batman will only lecture him about how it is morally wrong to disfigure a child, is taken aback when Batman simply reveals Spoiler is his daughter. Spoiler uses the shock of the revelation to gain the upper hand and defeats her father. In the end, the GCPD led by Rachel arrive and arrests Clue Master. Meanwhile, amurder featuring strange religious symbolism gets the attention of the G.C.P.D.; the killers, as yet unknown, are two men who seem to be a master and a student. In flashbacks, Colonel Kane sends Bruce to Biyala, so he can infiltrate Tazalla Beatriz's army. 2."Identity Thief"-'The G.C.P.D. investigate when several criminals have been brutally murdered. What is bizarre about this is that the victims have had their faces removed, prompting the Gotham press to nickname the killer "Identity Thief". The G.C.P.D. conclude that the Identity Thief is not connected to the Doomsday Killer, however, they dismiss the Identity Thief as a mob enforcer and that his murders are a product of gang disputes. Bruce and Alicia prove to be more diligent in their investigation. When interrogating a homeless man, the homeless man tells Batman and Red Robin that he saw Bruce Wayne commit the murder. Batman and Red Robin find two more victims with the similar death causes. A thug comes nearby and Batman and Red Robin interrogate him that Bruce Wayne was hiding out in an abandoned theater. Batman and Red Robin go there to discover that the Identity Thief is Bruce's childhood bully Dr. Thomas Elliott, a surgeon. Tommy has used the criminals he has killed as "donors" for his facial reconstruction to resemble Bruce. Tommy reveals to Batman and Red Robin that he knows who they are and will continue to get revenge on them. Batman and Red Robin try to catch Tommy only for him to get away. Elsewhere, Watson, Avesta, and Lucius Jr. travel to London, England, on a mission for S.P.Y.R.A.L. However, during the mission, Watson discovers Avesta has been keeping a secret. Avesta admits to Watson that she suspects that there is a huge conspiracy going on at S.P.Y.R.A.L. which is why she is going off the books. Watson admits to Avesta that he trusts her and ask that she next time confide this to him, which Avesta accepts. At the G.C.P.D., after Tommy escapes from Bruce and Alicia, Alfred suddenly arrives to the precinct killing several officers in a gun battle. In flashbacks, Bruce meets Andrea Beaumont and Kyle Abbot, an ex soldier who is forced to work with Tazalla, or Tazalla will kill Kyle's family. 3.'"A Wanted Man"-'With too much on their plate, Bruce decides that their first priority is to clear Alfred's name since Alfred has no memory of attacking the police. The G.C.P.D. have a warrant for Alfred's arrest and put out an APB on him. While Bruce, Alfred, and Alicia work to prove Alfred is innocent, Watson, Lucius Jr., and Dick decide to hire someone to find out who the Doomsday Killer is. The person they get is photojournalist James 'Jimmy' Olsen (Mehcad Brooks), known as Superman's Pal and who Bruce knows as Guardian. James has come to Gotham to do a story on the Doomsday Killings for Cat Co. Worldwide Media, which he is now the interim CEO of. A police detective named Maggie Sawyer is held captive in the greenhouse with her mouth gagged. Sawyer tries her best to warn the others not to approach her. The police arrive and Gordon stands still after noticing her panic. Gordon spots the tripwire only for an officer to not. Gordon tells the officer not to move but the officer trips the wire. The trap ↵mechanism immediately releases Maggie's support harness.In an event that takes place in only five seconds, Maggie's body falls down while the collar around her neck punctures her jugular vein. Her arms, attached to angel wings, are strung up to her sides. Unfortunately for her, she has become The Angel of Death tableau as a result of the Doomsday Killer's work. Bruce, Gordon, and Alicia discover that Alfred has been infected with a virus making him succumb to Elliot's will while Alfred is in custody. Elliot takes control of Alfred again and uses to him to attack everyone until an officer knocks Alfred out with a frying pan. Watson, James, Dick, and Lucius Jr. go the scene where Maggie Sawyer died to investigate. Several members of the Doomsday Killer's cult arrive to kill them. James begins panicking and lets loose a large blast of energy from his eyes, killing several cult members. James then flies off in fear and confusion. Watson, who is freaking out, yells: "what the fuck?" In flashbacks, Kyle tasks Bruce with killing Ivan Blanco, a Russian arms dealer who really wants to start a potential war. Meanwhile Bruce and Andrea Beaumont grow closer, which conflicts his mission to stop the Russian arms dealer. 4.'"James Olsen"-'After Alfred is cleared of all charges, Bruce and the team focus their attention in finding James. After finding James, he confirms that he is not from Krypton, but has powers due to having been experimented on before by Lena Luthor and his sister Kelly Olsen. Because of the experiment, James now has the same superpowers as Superman which means he can now fly, freeze things with his breath, and more. Meanwhile, Hush tests a formula, which is a modification of the one Hugo Strange used to turn Basil Karlos into Clay-Face, on a street thug named Roland Desmond. Desmond's eyes then turn green and for him to make a low pitched roar. They then see a news report on a hulking beast tearing apart the city. James suits up as Guardian and heads out to fight alongside Bruce, Watson, Alfred, Rachel, Lucius Jr., and Alicia. As it turns out, the beast is Roland Desmond, who is going by the name Blockbuster and is apparently much stronger than everyone, especially James. Despite this though, the team eventually manage to pull through and Desmond is arrested as he turns back to normal. After this, Bruce gives James an offer to join his team and train with them to learn to use his powers which James happily accepts. James has no intention of leaving until he finds out who the Doomsday Killer is. Tommy ambushes and subdues Gordon. Afterwards, he cuts out his heart, puts him on life support technology formerly used by Victor Fries, and delivers him to Gotham General Hospital. In flashbacks, when Lex Luthor is on trial for being a villain known as Agent Liberty, James is shot by Luthor's associate Mercy Graves at Cat Co. before he can go to testify against Luthor. While James was dying from a gunshot wound, Lena injected some Harun-El into his bloodstream, allowing him to access his new-found powers. 5.'"Heart of Hush"-'Hush delivers Gordon to the hospital. With Gordon now left in the care of Leslie Thompkins, Bruce and the team go looking for Hush. Bruce and Watson locate Hush's lair, however, Hush ambushes the duo by showing them the room containing Gordon's heart, alive and pumping, at which time he pumped Batman and Orpheus with a paralyzing gas. He then confessed to Batman and Orpheus his plan: using his newfound resemblance to Bruce, he would kill and disfigure the real Bruce to steal his identity, eliminating those who knew him best and would regularly interact with Bruce which includes Watson, and then he would retire with the Wayne fortune, reasoning that the other heroes would accept that Batman had earned the right to end his career. Fortunately, Bruce is able to to stave off the effects of the paralysis gas, recover Gordon's heart, and warn Alfred, Lucius Jr., Rachel, James, and Alicia of Hush's deception. Tommy enters Wayne Tower. He captures Lucius Jr. to bypass the retina scan to steal Bruce's. When confronted by Batman, Hush turns his gun to him. The Caped Crusader disarms Hush and Lucius Jr. slams a glass jar onto his face, before Batman knocks him out. The team then turns Hush over to S.P.Y.R.A.L. In flashbacks, Tommy despised both his abusive father and his frail, submissive mother, who came from poverty and willingly endured every abuse dealt to her and her son to keep her lavish lifestyle. For all their failings, however, Tommy's parents made sure he was well-educated, in particular teaching him about the philosophy of Aristotle, which he often quotes. Driven by his desire for independence and wealth, Tommy severed the brake line of his parents' car, causing a crash that killed his father and injured his mother; his mother, however, was saved in an emergency operation by Dr. Thomas Wayne, which enraged young Elliot. When Bruce's parents were murdered, Tommy resented him for inheriting the Wayne family fortune, just as he had hoped to do with his parents' money. Because of this, Tommy bullied Bruce for many years to come. After being excluded from a night club by Bruce, Tommy attacked his crush Grace Blomdahl at the Anders Preparatory Academy, their prep school. Tommy ended up in a psychiatric ward; he blamed Bruce and his mother for his outburst. He is released by an intern named Hugo Strange. During the next few years, Tommy tended to his mother. Shortly before Bruce returned to Gotham City, Tommy befriended a young woman named Peyton Riley (who would later become the second Ventriloquist) a relationship of which his mother never approved. When Tommy's mother recovered from cancer, she disowned him, subsequently cutting him off from the Elliot family fortune in retaliation for his continuing relationship with Peyton. As a result, Tommy killed her by smothering her with a pillow, while Peyton killed their lawyer and destroyed Mrs. Elliot's new will. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, his mother had died of a household accident. Finally the sole recipient of his family's fortune, Tommy abandoned Peyton and began traveling the world, as Bruce had. Although he went on to Harvard University and became a successful surgeon, Tommy continued to harbor an irrational grudge towards his childhood friend. 6.'"Elseworlds(Part-One)"-'On Earth-89, Batman (Michael Keaton), Night Wing (Eddie Murphy), Bat-Girl (Jennifer Jason Leigh) and Lucius Fox /Batwing (Danny Johnson) face off against a villainous cabal in a warehouse in an attempt to rescue Lucius' from a villainous cabal. The leaders of the cabal are District Attorney Brian Loeb/Death Dealer (Jason Segal) and his girlfriend Lieutenant Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Madonna), who are trying to seek revenge for their fathers' death. Death Dealer and Harley Quinn has chosen to work with the following criminals: insane gangster Two-Face (Billy Dee Williams), serial killer Mr. Freeze (Patrick Stewart), vigilante Dead Shot (Wesley Snapes), and gangster Sal Maroni (Robert De Niro). Death Dealer and Harley Quinn promised their cabal members that they would use their statuses as governor and police lieutenant to grant them pardons for their crimes and revenge if they help them against the Bat Family. Harley and Death Dealer attempts to escape only for Batman to catch them. Batman tells Harley that Joker killed her mother prompting Harley to feel guilt knowing that Batman is telling the truth despite Death Dealer telling her that he is lying. Batman then asks where Lucius' daughter is and Harley tells Batman that Lucius' daughter is dead. Batman becomes enraged at this and throws Harley off the roof in anger. Because of this, a mysterious mysterious figure uses a powerful book to destroy that Earth feeling that people there would not survive the upcoming crisis. Afterwards, the mysterious figure hands the powerful box over to Iron Height's inmate Lex Luthor. On Earth-41, in Metropolis, Bruce wakes up in bed with Lois Lane in Metropolis and realizes that he has Clark's life. In Gotham, S.P.Y.R.A.L Headquarters, Clark wakes up sparring with Watson and realizes that he has Bruce's life. Watson then makes Clark come with him when he gets an alert that Warehouse X is being robbed by criminals and Clark is forced by Watson to suit up as Batman. Watson and Clark foil the robbery but Watson almost gets killed until he is saved by Bruce as Superman. Bruce and Clark meet with Kara, J'onn, Querl Dox, James, and Alex to discuss the situation at the D.E.O headquarters. Clark's team does not believe them and locks them up. Bruce and Clark use each other's abilities to escape and travel to Earth-21 (Smallville Earth) to get help from this world's Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, and Lois Lane. Meanwhile, an android designed by the military called Red Tornado awakens from Warehouse X and terrorizes Gotham City. Dox retrieves Bruce and Clark from Earth-21, with their universe's Clark and Oliver helping. After defeating Red Tornado, Dox finds out about the Monitor and Deegan. The figure tells the group that something is coming and they will not be able to stop it. While Earth-21 Clark and Oliver return home, Bruce realizes the figure and Lex are located in Star City. 7.'"Elseworlds (Part-Two)"-'Bruce, Clark, and Lois go to Star City where they get arrested by the S.C.P.D. after getting into a fight with Tobias Church (Chad Coleman) and the Warhogs. S.C.P.D. Chief Quentin Lance recognizes Bruce, Clark, and Lois which is why he has them released and tells them to meet with Oliver at his nightclub. The trio meets with Oliver, who tells them that Lex was arrested after fleeing to Star City and that he is at the Iron Heights Prison. Oliver then remembers how he and Tommy Merlyn attended Excelsior Academy Preparatory School in the 1990s where they studied fine arts and they were classmate of Lex Luthor. Due to being angered at his mother Moira for marrying Walter Steele, his stepfather, Oliver was the school bully, working with Tommy to torment Lex and Duncan Allenmeyer, which resulted in Duncan being hit by a car on October 26, 1996. Having realized how badly his actions can affect others, Oliver resolved to become a better person but still feels somewhat responsible for Lex's actions. Bruce tells Oliver that he cannot control the choices that other people make and that Lex chose his path. The trio, with the assistance of Alex and Alfred, break into Iron Heights to confront Lex. They retrieve the "Book of Destiny" but Lex escapes and causes a mass breakout. During a confrontation with inmate Cecil Adams, Bruce and Clark are exposed to fear gas and believe each other to be Lex and Thomas Elliot, respectively. After stopping the breakout, Oliver, as the Green Arrow, rouses them from their hallucinatory state. Everyone, minus Oliver, head to S.P.Y.R.A.L. to restore reality, where Earth-89's Batman warns them about Mar Novu / Monitor. Bruce, Clark, and Earth-89's Batman confront Novu, who says he is rewriting reality to test out worlds to stop an upcoming crisis. Novu steals the book, escapes and returns it to Deegan. He writes a new reality in which Bruce and Clark are criminals known as the Trigger Twins, who have no powers. Bruce and Clark are arrested by Roman Sionis, William Dent, and Thomas Elliot, who are police officers for the Metropolis police department. They find Bruce and Clark, who are known as the criminal duo, the Trigger Twins in this reality, in a alleyway and demand they get on the ground. Officer Elliot walks over to cuff them, taking pleasure in finally bringing Bruce to justice. But before he could pull out his cuffs, Bruce disarms him and shoots at Officers Dent and SIonis, forcing them to take cover. Bruce breaks Elliot's arms and he and Clark make a run for it until they are confronted by a black-suited Superman. 8.'"Elseworlds(Part-Three)"-'Clark realizes that the Superman impostor is actually Luthor; they force him to save innocents while they escape to find Dox. Luthor and his forces, including Watson, Alex, and Alfred, hold Clark's cousin Kara (who is known as Subject 1 and has committed several crimes in that reality) at the D.E.O. Bruce and Clark locate Dox at a nightclub and after having an encounter with alcoholic James Gordon, they persaude Dox to take them to Earth-21. They find Clark, who agrees to return with them to Earth-1 while Kara persuades Alex to release her. Arriving on Earth-41, Earth-21 Clark and Bruce fight Luthor and his forces so Clark, Kara, and Alex can retrieve the Book of Destiny. They locate it and Clark uses it to restore Bruce, Kara, and him to their real selves. Luthor retrieves the book and attempts to rewrite reality again. To impede his progress, Clark and Earth-21 Clark slow down time by speeding around the Earth in opposite directions. Bruce confronts the Novu, asking him to spare the two Clarks, but Novu demands something from Bruce in exchange. Earth-21 Lois, J'onn J'onzz, and Oliver fights Luthor and a revived Red Tornado. Clark and Earth-21 Clark are nearly torn apart by their speed but Bruce shoots the book with an batarang enhanced by Novu. Luthor reverts back to himself, though heavily disfigured, and reality is restored. In the aftermath, Bruce and Clark got to a bar to forget about everything. Bruce is contacted by Oliver, who says Luthor, now incarcerated at Slabside Maximum Prison, has made a new friend of masked Charles Halstead; who tells Luthor "Worlds will live, worlds will die, and the universe will never be the same". 9.'"John Watson"-'With the Religion of Crime after a vault drive belonging to the Defense Intelligence Agency, Watson takes Bruce to meet with Roy Stewart(Ernie Hudson), a four star general who runs the D.I.A. Bruce becomes surprised at the tension between the two men after Stewart refuses to give them classified intel and General Stewart reveals that Watson is his stepson. The Religion of Crime attack Wayne Enterprises trying to kill Alicia only for Alicia to be saved by men sent by General Stewart. Stewart is taken to the Batcave, where he explains that his people had been tracking the Religion of Crime's activities and that the drive contains an asset list the Bat Family can now track. Watson reveals to Bruce his grudge against General Stewart because when Stewart was lieutenant in the U.S. Marine Corps, Stewart ran an op in Vlatava, during which Watson's father and a number of others were killed because of a mistake that Stewart made. Six months later, he begun visiting the Watson's mother, before eventually marrying her. Bruce and Alfred do their own research into Stewart. Stewart was briefly appointed as head of DARPA. He also served as a commander during a conflict in Kahndaq, for which he was twice-commended. Following this, he was appointed commandant of the Marine Corps, and later chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. However, they discover that Watson's father was the one who botched up the mission even though Stewart told Watson that he did. Stewart gets a call informing him of a single undercover agent, Julian Sison, who is unaccounted for, and so the Bat Family start a search for him. Watson and the general are ambushed by Mannheim, who subdues and kidnaps them. Mannheim tortures them until Stewart gives up codes to Cygnus X-1 so he can stop torturing Watson, before they are able to escape. The Bat Family proceeds to prevent the Religion of Crime from stealing the Cygnus X-1, however, they are unsuccessful. Watson makes amends with Stewart after learning he is blameless in his father's death and that Stewart only lied to him so that he can believe his father was a hero. Mannheim meets with a woman named Alice, who is revealed to be the actual leader of the Religion of Crime and Alice commends Mannheim for acquiring the Cygnus X-1. After Mannheim leaves, Alice is seen holding a picture of Alicia and her family. In flashbacks, Tazalla arranges for Bruce to be married with Andrea, but assassins led by a man named Katarou attacks Biyala, forcing Bruce to accept his darkness. Bruce is then shot by a sharp shooter ending in a cliffhanger. 10.'"The Ghost Initiative"-'Watson and Avesta successfully locate Mannheim with the Ghost Initiative, a team that consists of former District Attorney Adrian Chase, former psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, pyrokinetic ex-gangster Chato Santana, sociopath James Gordon Jr., genetic mutant Waylon Jones, and specialized assassin Christopher Weiss. The Ghost Initiative successfully locates Mannheim meeting with corrupt FBI Director Avery Benton (David Stuart) and foreign Princess Noor Harjavti in a Quraci Embassy. Princess Harjavti wants to take part in the Religion of Crime. James Jr. appears and betrays Avesta by warning them that her team is here. Mannheim kills Noor and Bell after apologizing to her. James Jr. is about to kill Avesta until Adrian saves her. Batman confronts Mannheim in the exit but Mannheim proves to outclass the vigilante and disarms and grounds him but is stopped by Watson, who demands he surrender. Unfazed, Mannheim throws his knives at them and leaves the scene. Everyone learns that Adrian saved Avesta which makes Bruce convince Watson and the team to give Adrian another chance. Avesta reluctantly sets Adrian free from the Ghost Initiative cleared of all charges. When James Jr. is sent to Arkham Asylum under Bruce and Gordon's request, he is set on fire by an unknown figure. In flashbacks, Bruce awakens in an underground prison, where Andrea is cleaning his wounds. She then reveals that Katarou has returned, and taken over Biyala, and Kyle persuades Bruce to heal first before saving Tazalla. 11.'"Adrian Chase"-'Now free from prison, Adrian tries to readjust to outside life. At a party that Bruce invites Adrian to, someone arrives dressed as Vigilante to assassinate a businessman named Clayton Ford. Adrian asks Bruce to join in on the investigation only for Bruce to refuse. Adrian goes behind Bruce's back to speak to his father Justin Claybourne (Garwin Sanford) after Sam Hutchinson is assassinated by the Vigilante impostor. Claybourne reveals to his son that he attended Yale University with the two murdered businessman and was a member of a secret society known as the Scroll and Key while there. The Vigilante impostor attempts to assassinate Adrian again when Adrian is meeting Bruce at his penthouse to discuss how things are going for him and they unmask the impostor to be Dave Winston after taking him down. Winston admits that Claybourne paid him to kill Ford and Hutchinson. Because of this, Adrian went after Claybourne as the Vigilante without his mask and manages to disarm his father, allowing for Rachel to arrest him. District Attorney Diaz visits the Gotham City Police Department after Claybourne is arrested, where she disapproved of Adrian violating the anti-vigilante law. Gordon reveals to Diaz that he has given Adrian a special deputy status in the G.C.P.D. which annoys Diaz. Meanwhile, Watson meets with Father Michael Stromwell, brother of the mob boss Arnold Stromwell. Michael has been helping ex-cons start a new life. Watson suspects Father Michael is a still a criminal just like his brother, but eventually realizes he was wrong. In flashbacks, Adrian was born to Justin Claybourne and Amanda Westfield but was given up for adoption to the Chase family and raised with them, and his foster brother named Dorian. Adrian knew his father Justin Claybourne, but hated the monster he was whereas Amanda loved him which often brought the mother and son into conflict. As an adult, Adrian became a lawyer to end his father’s corruption. After Claybourne weasels his way out of charges, Adrian sees the news of Roman Sionis apprehended by vigilantes which inspires Adrian to be like them. 12.'"Mask of The Phantasm"-'The team goes after mobster Chuckie Sol, and Batman and Red Robin manage to corner him. He is then killed by an unknown female vigilante, as she injures Alicia and almost falls off of a building. Bruce contacts Gordon and discusses the vigilante, and Gordon reveals that she has been targeting members of the Valestra Crime Family (Salvatore Valesta, Buzz Bronski, and Chuckie Sol), who are at war with Stromwell right now. Lucius Jr. becomes disturbed upon seeing that his brother Luke has been recruited to the Valestra mob and Alfred discovers the Phantasm is really Andrea Beaumont which shocks Bruce. Meanwhile, Rex needs emergency surgery, which forces Watson to reconsider his views about faith with the help of Father Michael. Batman, Guardian, Red Robin, Night Wing, Bat-Woman, and Alfred finally defeat the Phantasm and Bruce forces her to leave Gotham City. Lucius Jr. arrives as Mr. Terrific to rescue Luke, injuring one of Valestra's lead thugs. Lucius Jr. reveals to Luke that their father worked with Batman and shows him the Batcave. Luke then sees the team's costumes hanging up. In flashbacks, Katarou tortures Bruce until he finds a secret location containing a Chinese serum called Mirakuru. Later, Kyle murders Natas, and frees Tazalla. Tazalla becomes obsessed with finding the Miracolo serum. 13.'"Training Day"-'Gordon is able to get Adrian custody of his daughter Beth. While at school, Beth notices some peculiar events happening to his friends and asks Adrian to look into these events for him. While looking into the school, Adrian gains new insights into his daughter's life, especially her facing the consequences of Captain Hall revealing his identity to the world. Bruce and the team meanwhile investigate when several police officers are being murdered by a man with a costume very similar to Batman's (though coloured in crimson and purple with a W-insignia on the chest and cowl; the W on his cowl, when seen in the right light and at the right angle, looks like the ears of the Batman's own cowl). Adrian eventually finds out that some of the students of the school including Beth's friends are part of underground training group inspired by Batman to one day become vigilantes themselves. While wanting to discourage this group into disbanding, Adrian and Beth start arguing about how handle the situation. Bruce, Adrian, and the team manage to save everyone from being killed by Wrath, the policeman killer only for Wrath to escape. Adrian gets Gordon to recommend to Beth's school to get the students trained in self-defense by Father Michael so that they can be properly trained to handle themselves and talked into avoiding danger instead of confronting it. Adrian then has a serious discussion with Beth about her potential interest on becoming a vigilante, Beth says that she has mixed feelings about it but promises Adrian she wouldn't try anything until she is 18. Wrath later on meets with Mannheim and is revealed to be the leader of his cult. In flashbacks, Bruce and Tazalla begin searching for the Miracolo serum, which is located in Star City. 14.'"Cobra"-'Wrath, his partner Scorn, Mannheim, and the other leads of the Religion of Crime have a meeting, where it is revealed that they are on the final phase of their plan. In order to finally get rid of the vigilantes in Gotham City, the Religion of Crime ends a group of assassins called Strike Force Cobra, to kill Mayor Gordon since they know he enjoys associating himself with the vigilantes. They fail, and Luke is able to track their hideout. Batman, Red Robin, Guardian and Alfred go after them, but they are almost killed when the Strike Force Cobra blow up their own building to escape. Meanwhile, Alicia meets with William Mallory and his sister Alice Mallory, the heads of Mallory Inc, a legitimate magnate, which is trying to buy Wayne Enterprises. Alfred convinces Alicia not to do sell to the Mallorys by revealing that their parents were jewel thieves that became rich from their crimes. They were shot by a young policeman for robbing a jewelry shop on the same night when Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot. At the time, the Mallory brothers were still only young children. With Luke's help, the team find the Strike Force Cobra are planning to destroy a rally led by Gordon and the GCPD. Bruce as Batman and his team stop the Strike Force Cobra in time, for Bruce to arrive at the rally. William is revealed to be Wrath and Alice is revealed to be Scorn. They both hire an unknown man to shoot Father Michael in his repair shop. In flashbacks, Bruce kills a man, who was once a friend of Kyle as Tazalla forces Bruce to find more of the Miracolo, to gain enhanced speed and strength. 15.'"Just Let Go"-'Father Michael is found at his shop alive and is taken to the hospital. Mob boss Arnold Stromwell gives Mayor Gordon and the G.C.P.D. only 24 hours to find his brother's killer or he will take action. Watson initially suspects a gang member, but later realizes that the shooter was Pablo, one of Father Michael's ex-con employees. Watson later on arrests him. Meanwhile, a group of mobsters get killed by an apparent army with only Stromwell escaping. Believing this to be the work of the Hell's Angels gang, Dick goes to talk to their leader only to discover that they were killed by the same army. Using forensics, it is deduced that the same persons who killed them were Wrath and Scorn. Stromwell visits Diaz demanding to be placed into witness protection when all his mob contacts are murdered. Diaz agrees to it only if Stromwell wears a wire to a meeting with a high-level drug lord. Visiting the crime scene where all the mobsters were murdered, Bruce deduces that they have a missing dog and goes to an apartment where he finds it unharmed and Wrath and Scorn, who have been listening to Diaz's operation with Stromwell on a police radio, attacks. Gordon and Adrian realize that Diaz has meant for this to be a trap to bring down vigilantes. Police snipers shoot at Wrath and Scorn as Batman fights them. Stromwell escapes in the anarchy. In flashbacks, Tazalla tortures a suspect for hours, and she tells Bruce to kill him but Bruce and Kyle decide to sabotage the mission, when they realize what Tazalla's true plans are. 16.'"Dark Mirror"-'Batman wakes up as Wrath and Scorn's captive where he learns their origins. After their parents were murdered, Wrath and Scorn devoted their lives to a campaign of revenge against law and law-enforcers. For years, after their parents were murdered, they traveled the world working as a gun for hire, later falling in love with the daughter of a retired Mafia boss named Gayle Hudson when she hires him to kill the party responsible for the murder of her father. Batman asks why they went after Stromwell and the devious duo reveals that they extended an invitation for Stromwell to join the Religion of Crime, however, Stromwell refused due to not wanting to be involved with crazies. Scorn brings out Stromwell, whom she caught stealing a car in an attempt to flee the city, and Wrath straps a gun with a single bullet to Batman hand, offering him the choice of killing Stromwell, killing Wrath before he kills Stromwell, or doing nothing and living with the fact that his actions caused someone's death anyway. Batman shoots the chains holding him and breaks free, but in doing so gives the Wrath time to fatally shoot Stromwell. As the dying Stromwell asks why Batman allowed him to die. Wrath and Scorn leave and Red Robin finds Batman. In flashbacks, Bruce is forced to lead Tazalla to a mysterious cave, but in order for Tazalla not to use it and become strong, Bruce takes it and runs off. 17.'"Royalty"-'Fiona Warren (Amanda Seyfried), a downturn actress discovers she has the ability of molecular combustion. When she tries to get what she wants with her power, she becomes instantly famous and tries to act like royalty; however, when Gordon tries to prevent her from going further, he becomes her puppet. Meanwhile, Bruce and Watson track down the police officer who killed William and Alice's parents after Gordon informs them that there is no record of it. They encounter Kodiak, one of the individuals that James Gordon Jr. recruited beforehand. Through interrogation, they find out that Kodiak killed the police officer who killed the Mallory parents and that the police officer was contracted by Mannheim to assassinate them. Bruce feels that they can use this information to get William and Alice to turn against the Religion of Crime. The rest of the team manages to take down Warren and imprison her within the pipeline at S.T.A.R Labs. Cisco and Dr. Wells are left disturbed since Warren was not in Central City when the particle accelerator exploded. In flashbacks, Bruce, Andrea and Kyle goes after Tazalla who reveals that the Miracolo has already started to grant her enhanced strength and speed. As her powers dwindle, Tazalla escapes through the cave. 18.'"The Main Man"-'In flashbacks Tazalla escapes the caves, but Bruce, Kyle and Andrea steal the serum again. The serum starts to affect Kyle. In the present day, General Stewart comes to visit the team demanding updates on their progress against the Religion of Crime. Mannheim sends a woman named Beth to City Hall to kill Mayor Gordon with a sample of the gas they stole. Beth clicks a button attached to her backpack that started to release the gas. Adrian sees this and pushes Beth into a room and held the door shut, saving himself, Gordon, and the entire city officials. Beth dies due to the poisonous gas, while Dexter suffers some symptoms. Having enough of the vigilantes interfering, Mannheim and his cult bring about the alien hit man named Lobo, to send to kill the vigilantes. After Lobo's deception, Bruce and Alicia confront William and Alice with proof that Mannheim ordered their parents to be killed. William and Alice do not believe it at first but kill Mannheim after he somewhat confirms it. After killing Mannheim, they decide to continue on without him in order to honor their parents. 19.'"Better Angels"-'While taking on the Religion of Crime, James suddenly collapses due to the side-effects of the Harun-El, which is slowly killing him. Bruce and the team then call in his girlfriend Lena Luthor from National City to help him. Rex is abducted from his school play by a Religion of Crime member after the member realizes that Rex is Watson's son and kidnaps him. When Watson and Avesta realize their son is missing, they call in the team for help. The member takes Rex up to the roof to sacrifice the lamb only for Bruce to arrive, without costume, to save him. The member asks if Bruce has any M99 with him. Bruce shows him that he does and Mannheim commands him to inject himself. Bruce falsely does so and when Mannheim is about kill Bruce, he uses his reflexes to dodge the sword, before knocking the member unconscious and then rescuing Rex, making Watson and Avesta thankful for Bruce. James is saved during the operation but is forced to wear an eye patch due to loosing one of his eyes as a result of the serum. Upon interrogating the member, who is revealed to be police officer who shot the Mallory parents, everyone learns that the Religion of Crime has moved their base to an abandoned building which is why they go there to investigate. Bruce and the team go to stop the Religion of Crime only for Wrath and Scorn to ignite an explosion, trapping Bruce one floor below his team. 20.'"Gotham By Gaslight"-'The physical and psychological trauma causes him to hallucinate being in the Victorian era Gotham City, where he is operating as the bat-garbed vigilante, the Batman, who is feared by the guilty and the innocent alike. One night, Batman saves a wealthy couple from being robbed by three orphans (Dickie, Jason and Timmy) and defeats their abusive handler, Big Bill Dust. At the same time, Ivy, an orphan turned exotic dancer and prostitute, becomes the newest victim of the serial killer called Jack the Ripper, who preys on Gotham’s poor and destitute women. Citizens of Gotham believe the Batman and Jack to be the same man. Stage actress Selina Kyle, a protector of the women from "Skinner's End", berates Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon and Chief of Police Harvey "Bulldog" Bullock for their failure to stop the Ripper murders. Later that night, Selina has Alice as bait for the Ripper. It works, but the Ripper gets the upper hand during their fight until the arrival of Batman. After escaping, Batman asks Gordon to help him bring the Ripper down. Bruce goes to check on Alice fearing she is the next target only for find scars on the left side of her face that have driven her insane, praising her brother for “curing” her sins as a woman.Selina meets William Mallory at Wayne Manor and learns to her horror that he is the Ripper. Alfred injects Selina with a drug, but she manages to use her blood and the Mansion's searchlight to give Batman a signal. Bruce arrives to fight William who was driven mentally insane by his time in the Civil War, reveals his "holy work" is to rid Gotham from what he sees as filth - from the poor to the criminals, but also immigrants, the illiterate, prostitutes, and anarchists. William mocks Bruce about his parents' death which is why Bruce kills him. The team locates Bruce and save him. The team goes to the G.C.P.D. only learning the station is attacked and find several officers there injured by Wrath and Scorn, who are posing as Batman and Red Robin. In flashbacks, the Miracolo begins to slowly corrupt Kyle, feeding him ever more power from each soldier Kyle, Bruce and Andrea kill. Bruce takes the serum and tries to talk him down , but Tazalla suddenly arrives and confronts them both. 21.'"Guardian of Gotham"-'''On top of a building in the rain four individuals are fighting. The rest of the team, including Carlton Duquesne and General Stewart are watching this in shock, and it becomes clear why as Bruce and Alicia are bleeding from many parts of their body, including their head and mouth, due to the fight. The other fighter is revealed to be William and Alice. William pulls out a gun and fires. A few hours earlier, Lucius Jr. and Carlton Duquesne, who is out on parole, return to assist the Bat Family in dealing with the Religion of Crime. William and Mallory appear on TVs all across Gotham proclaiming that they are going to destroy everything with the virus they stole. Bruce and Alicia track William and Mallory to a Wayne Enterprises building where they begin to fight them. William tackles Bruce, sending both of them on a long fall down. Bruce saves both their lives by grabbing on to the edge of the building, managing to save William by grabbing him with his right hand using the force of the fall to smash Jason through a window. The two continue fighting until Bruce pushes William out a window and lands on top of another building. At this point, the flash forward takes place, with the rest of the team showing up thinking they can help Bruce and Alicia. As shown before, William fires at Bruce who manages to dodge all the bullets, William then pulls another gun when the first one runs out. This one also does no damage and runs out, so William pulls his two last guns and begins firing. Bruce charges straight through the bullets and kicks William off the building. A desperate William pulls out his detonator and runs to a near by bridge, where he stands on the edge and pushes the button, which does nothing. Bruce reveals that General Stewart and the D.I.A. have found the bombs and deactivated them, which causes William to snap. He throws the detonator and charges for Bruce over and over, being thrown to the floor each time. After this, William breaks down crying and begins punching the floor. Bruce, feeling sympathy for William, offers him his hand. It seems William is going to take his hand, but then smacks it away and opens his jacket, revealing a large amount of grenades attached to a wire. William pulls the wire, activating them all, causing a massive explosion. Later, Bruce wakes up in a hospital bed with all his friends around him. They reveal William's body has been found with Alice grieving from from her brother's death. The Monitor appears, demanding Bruce to hold up his part of their deal. Bruce leaves with him to assist in the oncoming crisis, despite the revelation it will lead to his death. In flashbacks, Tazalla and Kyle fight; Kyle uses his enhanced strength, and nearly defeats Tazalla long enough before Bruce kills her. After, Bruce is forced to kill Kyle at his urging, when he is unable to escape the darkness within. Bruce contacts Colonel Kane to rescue the rest of the prisoners and keep the Miracolo safe. However, a woman named Lauren Haley arrives to inform Bruce that his uncle has died in a car crash and Bruce decides to return to Gotham. Category:The Knight of Gotham